El bosque sagrado
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: La vida de los keltoi (celtas) siempre ha sido apacible a pesar de multiples batallas, pero el enemigo que acecha en estos momentos no se parece a ellos. ¿Conseguirán proteger su lugar sagrado de los invasores romanos? Este fic participa en el reto Super-Especial "Expande tu Imaginación", del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


_**Disclamer:**__ Harry Potter y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K. aunque no vereis a nadie conocido por aquí._

_**Discl amer2:**__ La sorg-espansión o MH pertenece a Sorg y esta historia pertenece a la vertiente celta de la magia hispanii._

**_Este fic participa en el reto Super-Especial "Expande tu Imaginación", del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_**

**El bosque sagrado**

**Año 29 D.C.**

Sentada en una roca a la entrada del bosque una mujer de pelo azabache miraba en dirección al pequeño castro que se encontraba en la colina próxima. Meadbhb eran la mujer más anciana del castro a sus cuarenta y cinco años _1_. La avanzada edad de Meadbhb se debía a que era una Bandhuí o Druidesa.

Meadbhb pertenecía a una familia de labradores y ella había sido la primera en poseer el gran don.

Los astros habían anunciado su nacimiento y en cuanto se produjo quedó a cargo de otra bandhuí como era tradición. Esta le había enseñado todos los secretos y le había dicho que estaba destinada a hacer algo importante.

Mirando al castro sabía que se acercaban tiempos difíciles. Habían participado en muchas batallas pero la que se acercaba era diferente. Aquellos que se hacían llamar romanos querían conquistarlos, a ellos y a la naturaleza que se extendía a sus pies.

Los romanos no sólo poseían armas desconocidas para los keltoi, sino que su magia era distinta.

Era por ello que meses atrás habían partido varios jóvenes druidas de todos los clanes cercanos para asustar y refrenar el avance de los invasores.

Un águila bajó del cielo y se posó al lado de Meadbhb. Ella se transformó en otra águila, blanca, negra y con los mismos ojos verdes de su forma humana, y habló con la que se le había acercado.

Los druidas habían hechizado el río para que el que lo cruzase perdiera la memoria. Los romanos se habían asustado pero no habían renunciado a conquistarlos. Habían esquivado el río atacando por mar. El castro de Breoghan había caído y ellos lo habían rebautizado como Brigantium. En unos meses llegarían hasta ellos y después saben los dioses qué pasaría.

Meadbhb miro hacía el bosque un momento antes de salir volando hacia el castro.

* * *

La reunión de druidas y bandhuís de todos los clanes de la redonda tuvo lugar en el mismo bosque donde había estado Meadhbh días atrás, un bosque de robles y castaños venerado desde el principio de los tiempos.

Meadhbh tomo la palabra.

—Los últimos días han sido días de alboroto. Algunos campesinos han dejado de labrar la tierra, otros de cuidar animales y han invadido la fragua para pertrecharse de armas y escudos. Esto no puede seguir así, hemos de prepararnos para la batalla pero también hemos de cuidar nuestra forma de vida.— Todos hicieron gestos de asentimiento, algunos habían tenido que ocuparse de que los cultivos no se secaran conjurando lluvia.

—¿Y si perdemos?— pregunto un joven druida de apenas quince años.— ¿Les vamos a regalar la aldea?

—No vamos a regalar nada— Contestó ella con pasión—, lucharemos. Y aunque nosotros muramos dejaremos un legado para las futuras generaciones.

—¿Un poblado reducido a cenizas?

—No, esto es lo que les dejaremos.—Contestó extendiendo sus brazos.— Protegeremos este bosque del que se nutre nuestra magia.

Murmullos empezaron a llenar el bosque, muchos eran partidarios de utilizar su magia solamente para reforzar armas y escudos.

—No puedo obligar a nadie a trabajar en eso, cada uno es libre de utilizar su magia como desee. Los que no quieran participar solo tienen que volver y comenzar a organizar al poblado.

Fueron muchos los que se levantaron y al final solo quedaron allí ocho personas. Meadhbh, Cleissy y Eiden fueron los únicos ancianos que se quedaron. Proteger el bosque con sólo ocho druidas iba a ser difícil y necesitarían de todo su potencial.

* * *

Los romanos estaban al otro lado del río Miño, a tan sólo una jornada de distancia. Era la hora de realizar el sortilegio.

A los ocho participantes se había unido Enya, la nieta de Meadhbh de tan solo nueve años de edad, muy a pesar de abuela y su madre.

Los nueve magos se dispusieron en tres círculos de tres personas. El círculo interior se encontraba en el centro del bosque y en él los más jóvenes se daban las manos. El siguiente círculo se encontraba en las lindes del bosque y las tres druidesas ponían sus manos en sendos árboles. El último círculo se encontraba tan solo a medio kilómetro de las lindes del bosque y de las manos de los ancianos salían unas ráfagas de viento que cerraban el círculo.

Cuando el sol estuvo en lo más alto empezaron a recitar _2_.

_Lluoedd o aer, tir, y môr a thân,_

_Ysbryd ein teidiau a neiniau,_

_Hud o'n cwmpas_

_Gwaed ein gwythiennau._

_Cuddio y goedwig hon o fil o flynyddoedd_

_cuddio llygaid y bobl_

_yn gwneud dim ond y gwaed ein gwaed_

_Gall dadwneud y sorcery._

* * *

Eoghan veía el sortilegio que realizaban aquellos hombres y mujeres desde la distancia. Allí se encontraba su abuela, su madre y hasta la cabezota de su hermana melliza. Los demás estaban preparándose para luchar y ellos sólo pensaban en proteger un bosque que seguiría allí aunque los romanos los masacraran.

El pequeño druida quería irse, hacer algo útil pero estaba fascinado por el poder que sentía. El aire, la tierra, todo parecía vivo. Cuando vio a su abuela sacar la hoz y cortarse las venas el mundo a su alrededor se vino abajo. Apenas habían dado explicaciones al resto de lo que iba a pasar en el ritual. Para poder ocultar indefinidamente el bosque necesitaban un poder que no tenían en vida y por eso se fundirían con el bosque y lo protegerían por la eternidad.

Eoghan comenzó a correr hacia ellos mientras seguían repitiendo el conjuro por segunda vez, cuando terminaron de recitarlo una de las chicas del círculo interior cayó muerta. Los demás volvieron a empezar de nuevo.

Estaban muy lejos, ya habían muerto dos de las chicas, la siguiente sería su hermana. Cuando se desplomó en el suelo sintió la pena más grande que jamás había sentido, seguido de una furia irrefrenable y empezó a recitar su propio hechizo para pararlo todo una y otra vez.

Dadwneud hud hwn _3_

Cuando el círculo terminó de recitar el hechizo por cuarta vez nadie murió.

* * *

Eiden se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba miró alrededor y vio al pequeño de nueve años contrarrestando su magia. Si seguía así se desangrarían antes de acabar el hechizo. No podía matar al niño, o su linaje y las posibilidades de que algún día volviera a ser un lugar de reunión para druidas morirían con él.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en él y comenzó a recitar un hechizo que le desprendería de sus poderes a él y a sus hijos.

* * *

Eoghan seguía corriendo, notó la mirada del anciano y empezó a sentir cada vez menos ese vínculo con el mundo que había sentido desde el día que nació hasta que pudo notar como se había extinguido. Después vio al viejo morir.

La tierra comenzó a vibrar y el pequeño cayó al suelo, intentó levantarse pero volvía a caer. Y desde el suelo lo vio, caer a su abuela, y después, nada.

El bosque había desaparecido. La tierra había dejado de temblar.

Corrió otra vez hacia allí, dirigiéndose al centro de donde había estado el bosque pero bajo sus pies solo había prado.

Eoghan fue el último en ver aquel bosque que permanecería oculto durante casi dos mil años.

Los romanos llegaron y vencieron pero jamás pudieron ver aquel bosque aunque fuera sobre ese prado que construyeron la ciudad de Lucus Augusti (El bosque sagrado de Augusto) dotándola con el pasar de los siglos de una muralla que hoy se mantiene en pie y que permite el acceso al barrio mágico de esta ciudad donde sigue aquel bosque.

* * *

1 En aquella época la esperanza de vida era de treinta años.

2 Fuerzas del aire, la tierra, el mar y el fuego, |Espíritu de nuestros ancestros, |Magia que nos rodea |Sangre de nuestras venas. |Oculta este bosque milenario| Ocultalo a los ojos de la gente |haz que sólo la sangre de nuestra sangre |puede deshacer la brujería.

3 Deshaz esta magia

4 Los hechizos están en gaélico puesto que no ha llegado ninguna lengua celta de esa región hasta nuestros días.


End file.
